


Teaching Moments

by Tomhollandsfandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pining, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhollandsfandom/pseuds/Tomhollandsfandom
Summary: Castiel has a question for Sam who is seemingly oblivious to Castiel's feelings.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Teaching Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere in season five, in Castiel's POV.

It's easy to see Sam's frustration increasing as he typed away on his laptop. I still don't understand the device but I know it gives information similar to books. 

I waited for Dean to leave the hotel and made sure to stall him so I can talk to Sam alone. 

When the moment came I let myself become tangible. "Sam, may I ask you something?" 

A bit spooked and frantically searching around as if I had been talking to someone else, Sam realized I am referring to him. After his initial surprise, he began to bounce his leg, strange. He nodded, but it looked like he was processing my words more than agreeing. 

"Yeah, is it important?" 

I hadn't thought he would question the importance of it. It wasn't. In every aspect possible, this is infinitesimal. 

"Well, no. Maybe I should just forget it. You can go back to your research." Sam closed his laptop and shook his head, and put an arm out. I believe that's a way humans halt each other. 

"Cas, relax. I asked because I wasn't sure if we needed to call Dean in here. I'm searching for a case, that's it. Nothing is showing up, I have time to spare." 

Hesitant to walk forward, what is the norm for this occasion? Is it strange to be across the room or is it acceptable? Will I be told to move? Dean often demands me to move and stay back, Sam never does. He's kinder in the aspect of me learning human traditions and expectations. 

"Please don't call Dean. I don't think he would be very helpful and would insult both of us." 

While I have no problem being at the end of Dean's mockery, I hate seeing Sam there as well. 

Sam's confusion didn't surprise me and nonetheless continued even with my strange request, "Alright, so what's your question?"

"How do you style your hair?" 

* * *

Sam had brought us into the motel's bathroom leaving us standing shoulder to shoulder. It's awkward. 

"Alright, we should, um start." Sam offered with a smile, I think it's to ease us into starting? Not entirely sure. I simply nodded, waiting for further instructions, I now understand why people tap or move in stiff- interesting situations. 

"Okay, um, so to start I just run my fingers through it until it goes how I want it, like this." Sam pushed his hair around back to where it had been before it got ruined with stress and frustration from the lack of cases. I watched in fascination how it went to its normal form without much pampering. 

"We're going to practice with a mirror. For you. Which is why we're in front of one." Sam had explained, I didn't comment on the fact he had already explained that or that I could've guessed that. 

I wasn't confused on that front but I was on a different one. Doesn't everyone says Sam has a very complex hair routine? I didn't see any in the midst of this lesson. "Do you use products?"

Sam's face became a mixture of amusement and annoyance, at least those are the expressions I recognized. 

"No, as much as everyone swears I do, I simply run my fingers through." Sam gestured to his beautiful hair as a reference. It really can captivate an audience. 

"I'm not sure how I want my hair to look." I've done my own research, cataloged more than billions of hairstyles from this period to a few periods back, I've come to the conclusion of hatred. I have a strong hatred for hair that doesn't want to comply. 

Sam's hands that have been on his hips, not that I've been watching them, moved, one stayed in place the other went through his hair. He nodded, resulting in his hair capturing my attention again while he's in his thoughts. When he stands up tall again, I'll pay more attention to his words, they're an indication he came to a conclusion. Until then, I just have to pretend to be considering the same things as him. 

On cue, when he stood up and changed his posture he spoke. "Then just try it until it looks natural." It sounded simple, I knew it was indeed the opposite. It didn't matter, I leaned forwards towards the mirror and ran my fingers through. It didn't have the effect I was going for, maybe I did a good job?

"Like this?" I glanced at Sam's reflection and the smile met with Sam's expression told me he found my actions to be endearing. 

"No, unless you want spikes, do you?" I turned away from the mirror and towards Sam, do I want them? 

"I don't know." Sam sighed and moved a bit closer, he didn't seem frustrated, at least not with me. It was more like concentration than anything. 

"Here, why don't I try something?" Sam sounded determined as he moved closer and inspected my hair better. 

"Alright. I trust your judgment, you have beautiful hair." I saw the rise of blood appear on his face and his hesitation to bring his hands into my hair before he loosened up, it told me the compliment embarrassed him in a way. I don't think it was in the way Dean embarrasses him, but what other way could it have been?

I am unaware of when he became level to my face, he wasn't looking at my face though. He was moving my hair around, pushing the back of it down, as well as the sides, however, the front remained pushed up like a wave. 

When he finished, he still combed it once more, when his hands became still the silence in the room became louder. 

Sam glanced down, locking eyes seemed to be natural as I had just been watching his expressions intently. I liked him touching my hair, and found myself wanting him to move one of his hands to my chin. 

Instead, Sam had straightened up and removed his hands with a step away from me. His hands found their way into his pockets as he rocked on his heels back onto his toes, back to stationary. "Okay, so this is how I would style your hair." 

"Your hands are very soothing." I wanted to say more but he gave a quick smile and freed a hand to point towards the mirror.

"Um, you can see how it looks now." He clarified I turned towards the mirror and pleasant to see the results. The "spikes" I made on my own disappeared and in place of it was Sam's magnificent work. 

"I like it."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do." I looked back at Sam who had most likely been contemplating something in his mind, he never turns off his mind, does he? I felt compelled to tell Sam my recent findings. 

"Sam, I have something to tell you-" The motel door opened and slammed closed like my words. 

Sam walked out of the bathroom first, looking a bit flushed. If irritation was present on my face there wasn't much I could do. Dean was supposed to be gone for thirty more minutes. 

"Hey, Sammy- Cas? Before you tell us the bad news, let me get comfortable. Sam, I got your salad." I dropped my arm that had reached out to stop Sam from leaving my side. Luckily, neither brother had noticed my possessive moment. I wasn't even aware of having such a side. 

"Thank you, Dean." Sam's pleased look almost melted my annoyance until I felt another pair of eyes on me with an expecting look. 

The sigh that came out was better than the eye roll I managed to suppress. "I am not here to bear bad news." 

The shock on Dean's face is something a lot of creatures would've loved to see. "You're not? Then what the Hell are you here for?" A great hostess he is, isn't he?

"To check on Sam." 

It was true in a way, while I did come with a question for Sam, I am often wondering about the wellbeing of the Winchesters. 

"Is there something I should know?" That look on Dean's face, the prying look is a look I've unfortunately become used to. I do not enjoy it. Especially when it comes to Sam. 

"No, Dean." Sam's presence had momentarily been forgotten until he spoke. Which is odd since we are focused on him as the subject. 

"Cas?" The eye-roll slipped out at that time, I didn't have enough time to suppress it. 

"Sam hasn't done anything wrong if that's what you're trying to ask." 

Dean could lean back with his arms crossed all he wants, my answer wasn't going to change. Much as his faith in his brother. "Okay, I'm just confused why you'd have to check on him then." Why would I bother to check on my friend? The one who I've rebelled and questioned my superiors for? Did he forget he's not the only Winchester I look out for?

"Dean, Sam is my friend and I care about his well being. He doesn't have to mess up for me to care about him." 

"Just making sure," Dean said as if he didn't believe me, he has no right to question my relations with Sam. To imply I was lying about my motives- had I been the same Castiel I was before that alone would've made me drop him back into Hell. Then again the old Castiel wouldn't have been talking to humans and their wellbeing. It didn't lessen my anger even with that thought. 

"Sam, I would like to speak to Dean alone." I didn't spare a glance at Sam, too angry with his frustrating brother. 

"Yeah, sure. I'll go get a soda." 

When the door closed and I heard Sam's footsteps fade away I walked towards Dean with my arms crossed. It kept me from hitting the arrogant bastard. 

"Dean, you need to give your brother more credit."

The offense on his face was nearly enough to make me break, "Me? Didn't you call him an abomination?" I heard a lightbulb break but couldn't find myself to care. 

I walked closer, using my height to my advantage while he sat, squinting at him with such disbelief, "Didn't you call him a monster?"

"He's my brother-" I was tempted to spring my wings out to remind Dean just who he was talking to. He thinks he has the right to step over Sam because of his blood relations? Unacceptable. 

"And he's my friend. I advise that you start treating him better." I couldn't help the growl that surfaced, it didn't seem to matter to the smug asshole. 

"Or what?"

I couldn't help myself from slamming a hand onto the table, creating a crack in the middle, dropping Dean's food onto his lap. "Or I show you what it feels like when you piss off an angel."

For the first time since he's learned what I am, and who I am, I saw genuine fear. I could hear Sam's footsteps return and backed away. 

On cue, we heard a tentative knock along with a voice asking, "Can I come back in?" I walked over to open the door, I didn't want to see Dean before my departure. 

"Yes, I'm actually leaving. Sam, it was good to see you." I was still blocking the doorway, Dean didn't see the smile I gave Sam and the smile I received in return. 

"Yeah, you too." With that and the light feeling Sam gave me from his breathy awe tone, I took off. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my theory about how Castiel learned how to do his hair. 
> 
> Comments/Criticism is welcomed. If you find any mistakes please let me know. I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
